


[TLHR Logicality] Didn't Know I Was Starving til I Tasted You

by Sunshineandteddybears



Series: Kissing Prompts [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Airport Reunion, Beckett in background, Kissing Prompt, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Prinxiety - Freeform, Reunion kisses, TLHR AU, Tumblr Prompt, Virgil just mentioned, adorable patton, band au, beckett is the enby, dressed in cute femme clothes, logicality - Freeform, roman wants his own reunion kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineandteddybears/pseuds/Sunshineandteddybears
Summary: This was requested by This Love Hate Relationship's author Insanelycoolish. Can be found on my tumblr of same username. Based off this kissing prompt list: https://oh-nostalgiaa.tumblr.com/post/167643448339/fictional-kiss-promptsLogan, along with Roman and Beckett, flies out to the band's current location to visit before the new school term starts. It has been some time since he had seen Patton face to face, video chat and phone calls just don't do it justice. But he was unaware of just how affected he would be from the distance until he spotted his boyfriend across the airport.





	[TLHR Logicality] Didn't Know I Was Starving til I Tasted You

  1. **breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths**

  
  


It was a curious thing, riding a private jet. It was an experience Logan had not ever gotten to endure first hand before. It was certainly different in comparison to the few times he flew on commercial airlines. It was a smoother take off and landing, and more importantly there was more leg room. And no small children invading his space.

Not counting Roman of course.

It certainly had been kind of Beckett to allow them to use their family’s jet. They hadn’t needed to, but he appreciated it greatly. Much like he appreciated the still somewhat new friendship he and Roman had formed with them. He honestly was surprised how long it took for them to become aware of the enby’s existence. Given how they all shared in common having a partnership with a member of a punk band and lived in the same town.

Regardless, they were all friends now. And with it came the unexpected benefit of a more comfortable flight to visit Patton before the new term started. Of course Logan was more than relieved to finally land. More leg room was nice, but being able to truly walk around -he did not trust moving about the cabin with turbulence- was a luxury he missed. 

Getting off the plane with his small suitcase -and wasn’t that a wonderful experience? To not have to deal with baggage claim- he followed after the others as they all made their way across the tarmac. And then they were entering inside the airport and moving passed the security gates and into the public area like any other person who had gotten off of a plane. 

Logan had expected them to head for where vehicle pick up was, where he was certain a cab or uber would await for them. What he hadn’t expected was for a sign to be held up with his name on it being held by the bubbly keyboardist he had grown so very fond of. The college student slowed to a halt as he realized Patton was right there, eyes wide as the rest of him was frozen.

It didn’t seem as if he noticed them just yet, sweet honey brown eyes looking through the large crowd of people that had left the gate as well. And it was in that moment Logan became so acutely away of how long it had been since he’d seen the other. They faced timed, and called, and texted, but it wasn’t the same as being able to be in the same space as the other. Being able to take in all the details in absolute clarity.

The way his hair glowed in a halo of light from the windows and looked so soft with the pink fluffy balls that seemed to rest on top of his head. How he could make out the constellations in the young man’s freckles even from this small distance. How utterly adorable he appeared in his pink overalls dress with the white button up beneath it. Legs that seemed taller simply because of the black thigh high socks with white bows and the pink heeled shoes. 

He simply took Logan’s breath away.

But none of that could come even close to the way Patton looked when his eyes finally spotted the studious man. The way his eyes lit up with complete and utter joy. That Logan was the source of that happiness. It made a lump of emotion get caught in his throat. It didn’t matter though, for suddenly Patton was running towards him while abandoning his sign on the ground. He barely had any time at all to brace himself before arms were wrapping themselves around his neck and a warm body collided with his. The momentum of the force caused him to stumble back a few steps.

It was a miracle he didn’t fall over. 

“Pa-” he began to say, his boyfriend’s name on the tip of his tongue. But he didn’t get the chance to say it. Soft lips covered his own in a deep and loving kiss, and in the back of his mind Logan noted that Patton was wearing cherry flavored lip gloss. Letting go of his suitcase, which was irresponsible if he were capable to think about it, Logan returned the embrace and kissed back with just as much love and passion. 

It broke after a moment but neither pulled away. “I missed you.” Patton whispered, his lips brushing against his own. Logan lifted up one of his hands to run through soft curls, mentally taking note that the pink fluff balls were part of a headband. 

“I have greatly longed to be with you as well.” he murmured in return, making no move to create any space between them. The two stood there, in the middle of a busy airport, merely holding on to one another and giving soft kisses. That was until a clearing of the throat brought them back to the rest of the world. Roman stood nearby, a teasing smirk upon his lips.

“As cute as it is to see Logan be an actual human being, I’d like to be able to have my heartfelt reunion with my boyfriend.” The dramatic man remarked, raising an eyebrow at them. “And since he’s clearly not here, let’s get a move on. You can kiss all you want in the car.” Logan refused to admit that there was heat within his cheeks, but still he slipped out of Patton’s embrace, though reluctantly. 

Before he could even think of picking up his luggage, the keyboardist was already on it and grinning brightly at him. “Guess we better get going. I wouldn’t want to deprive Virgil of getting the same experience I did.” With a giggle, the bubbly man reached out his hand and Logan grabbed it without a second thought. They walked hand in hand behind the others as they made their way out to the parking garage, fingers laced together.


End file.
